


Forever and a Day

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and sugary words have never been her strong suite, but she can’t stand the look of uncertainty in his eyes.  Tonight, she’s willing to lay everything on the line for him except I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forever and a Day  
> Author: Roguie et al.  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Spoilers: Up to the S4 finale  
> Rating: T+  
> Summary: Sweet and sugary words have never been her strong suite, but she can’t stand the look of uncertainty in his eyes. Tonight, she’s willing to lay everything on the line for him except I love you.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT doesn’t belong to me, if it did, we would not be dealing with this Dark Swan drama – I would have a happy pirate and a mostly happy savior giving life together a shot rather than spending the next six months of my life suffering through what I am sure are going to be endless pirate puppy eyes being made in her direction as our Swan spreads her wings.  
> A/N: Hubby and I have been going back and forth since the finale about Emma and Killian’s familiarity in the bedroom. Up until Mother, I would swear up and down that their relationship had been nothing more than PG, but by the finale, I’m sure that they had danced. There was just something different about how comfortable Emma was in Killian’s space in the finale. So we’ve watched, and re-watched, and re-watched again – I’m dead certain now that sometime just after Killian declaring he wants the job of protecting her heart is when they indulged in schmexy times. I originally was going to write a smut piece for this, and then decided, nope, it stands on it’s own without the extra heat. Hope you enjoy, and do let me know what you think; I love hearing from everyone.

~~~?~~~

 

Emma Swan hated the look of uncertainty in the beautifully open blue eyes that gazed at her with such earnest love and respect. Less than a foot of distance separated them as he held her hand and told her in no uncertain terms that he wanted to take responsibility for the safety of her heart, physically and emotionally. It stole her breath, the honest truth that burned behind his gaze, the lack of any shred of a lie that lived in his words. He hoped for the responsibility of protecting her heart – he didn’t demand it, didn’t assume it, didn’t try to tear down her shield and force his way within, instead he was volunteering to stand behind her walls with her and wage war against anyone that tried to hurt her. He wanted to take care of her in a way no one in her life ever had, eternally. She couldn’t stop the violent pounding of her heart against her breast, couldn’t stop the flush of red that darkened her cheeks even though she’d never blushed a day in her life, couldn’t stop the hitch of her breath as it caught in her lungs and froze her in that moment as he laid his heart in her hands (metaphorically this time, rather than physically, thank God), and for the absolute life of her couldn’t stop her body from leaning forward into his, her hands from taking his face between them, or her lips from finding his and bringing him to her in the gentlest kiss she’d ever experienced.

They sat in silence for long minutes, both lost in thought as they watched the sun dip below the horizon, brilliant oranges and reds filling their world before darkness took the place of color and his fingers wound into hers.

“There’s a chill in the air tonight, love,” he murmured as his work roughened thumb traced lazy patterns over her soft palm.

“I hadn’t noticed,” she lied easily, green eyes dancing with mirth as he lifted a single eyebrow and eyed her chill reddened nose.

“Perhaps I should escort you home, Swan,” he sighed, climbing to his feet and pulling her into his arms, rubbing his nose across hers as if to offer her a measure of warmth to ward off her chill.

“Good form and all that?” she teased, resting her head against his shoulder as they began walking back to the path that would return them to civilization. She wrapped one arm around his body, tucking herself in close to him, lacing her fingers into his to close their circle of connection. His hook topped wrist rested against her hip as they moved, the cold metal held safely away from her body so as not to add to her discomfort.

“Aye, a little of that,” he smirked as he tightened his hold on her for a moment, “And perhaps more than a little of bad form should I keep you to myself for much longer. A man only has so much resistance to temptation before he is liable to fall, love, and you provide a great deal of temptation.”

She gasped with mock shock, a teasing slap to his chest following the sound. “Are you implying that I’m not safe in your presence, Captain? That your nature to pillage and plunder could overwhelm your promise to protect my heart, and so soon after making such a declaration?”

He chuckled at the tease in her voice, growling softly into her ear. “I’d hate to break your impression of me, Swan, but you are always in danger of being pillaged and plundered while you’re in my presence.”

“And here I was thinking you a proper gentleman.”

The sweet shiver of arousal that coursed down her spine belied the words on her lips, even if the teasing lilt to her voice hadn’t done so already. A true growl broke free of his throat when her free hand released his hip and traveled lower, an innocent gesture that could have been attributed to the motion of their footsteps until his mind was clouded with the sensation of her fingers finding the cheek of his arse through his leathers and pinching lightly.

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, love,” he rumbled in a low, dangerous tone, a sound that swiftly turned into a pained groan as her fingers spread and her gentle touch became a caress across the smooth leather. Blood rushed south, his leathers growing immediately tight and uncomfortable as his body responded to hers in an instant hardening. “You forget who you’re toying with.”

The threat lay between them, a growled noise that would have chilled the blood of any man standing to oppose him yet served, instead, to heat the blood of the woman in his arms. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” she murmured, tilting her head just enough to reach his jaw with her warm little tongue, licking away the traces of salt left behind by the fresh sea air and the warm rivulets of sweat that had appeared on his skin. “Killian.”

“Emma,” he breathed out, the pretense of the pirate he’d been falling away at her explicit touch, the man left behind all but trembling at her touch.

“I’d like to go home now, Killian,” she murmured, tucking her head back under his jaw, returning her free hand to his hip, her fingers tightening in his to make sure he didn’t pull away.

“As you wish,” he whispered in return, taking the fork in the path that would lead back towards town and the quiet loft she shared with her parents. His footsteps faltered when hers stopped entirely, pulling her forward an extra step before stopping and leaning back, frowning suddenly, his blue eyes suddenly keen and scanning the area around them, his hook rising to the ready. “Have you seen something?”

A gentle caress of her hand down his spine had his defenses lowering immediately, his trim body relaxing against hers when she smiled up at him softly. “Only you heading in the wrong direction. What’s the matter, Captain? Too many days on land affect your ability to read the stars?”

“Apologies, Swan, but I thought you wished to be returned home?”

Her eyebrow lifted and she cocked her head towards the docks. “Last I checked, home was safely moored that way.”

A bolt of molten heat shot through his blood, the color rising on his cheeks and then draining away as every single drop pooled south, leaving him staring at her with a comical mixture of disbelief, awe and a sharp burning lust that darkened his gaze until nothing was left of the blue that often haunted her dreams.

It was with great effort that he managed to dart his tongue out of his mouth to moisten his suddenly dry lips, and blink away the confusion that had stunned him dumb. “Then you have my most sincere apologies, love.” He swallowed thickly, his hand trembling in hers as he altered their direction towards the docks. 

She pressed her head against his shoulder, allowing him to feel the slow wave of relaxation that took over her body, bleeding the sudden tension from his. “Relax, Killian,” she murmured as his rigid body bumped into hers when they approached his ship, his chest rising sharply with each quick breath he managed to draw. She couldn’t help but feel the trembles that shook him as he led her up the gangplank to the home he’d once traded away for the chance to see her again. As he helped her board, he kept his eyes focused somewhere over her head, his throat bobbing heavily, his cheek twitching each time he clenched his teeth. 

“Hey,” she stated firmly, drawing his eyes to hers for the first time since they started walking towards the ship. “This isn’t supposed to stress you out. What’s happening here?”

To her utter disbelief, her pirate flushed red, lifting his hand to rub behind his ear and tug on his earring as she watched him slowly consider her words. “Not that I would normally question a beautiful lass requesting to find herself between my sheets, but I have to know, Emma, where is this coming from?”

She blinked up at him, cocking her head to the side, lifting an eyebrow as she saucily cast her gaze down his body and then curved her lips into a smile as she traveled back up to meet his eyes. Her smile fell away, however, when his gaze barely lightened from the serious expression that darkened his features. She took a deep breath and stepped into the circle of his arms, reaching up to cup his face, looking directly into his eyes. “I thought you said I was an open book, Killian.”

“Aye, love, that you are, however I fear to find myself taking advantage of an emotional situation and pushing boundaries that you have kept firmly in place for longer than I care to think upon. Forgive me if I want to ensure that come morning I’ll not find my bed cold and my love well entrenched behind newly constructed walls that I’d have no hope to conquer.”

“Wow, okay, I wasn’t expecting that.” A wry smile crossed her lips at the painful tug in her heart, his uncertainty in her feelings for him hurting her in a way she didn’t know was possible. For a moment she wanted to whisper every sweet, flowery word that she could imagine to put his mind at ease, but found the words stalling in her throat. Instead, she pulled him forward, pressing her forehead to his, looking deep into his eyes. “Killian Jones,” she started seriously, unable to stop the curve of her lips when his own twitched upwards at her tone, “Killian Jones, I am of sound emotional state and mind, with no little thanks to you. I know what I am doing; I am not reacting to my fight with my parents, killing Cruella, finding Lily, or any other pile of crap that has been my life lately. You took those pieces of me and found places for them in my heart. You saw that I was lost and made sure that I would find my way home, to you. I set our boundaries in place because I was afraid; afraid of losing you to the creature of the week, afraid of not being reason enough for you to stay here, afraid of not being enough to keep you even if you would stay.”

“Emma…”

“Shut up, you started this, so listen close, pirate, I won’t be saying it again. I will never not be afraid of losing you, I mean, God, Killian, you’re like a thousand years old, eventually something’s gotta get you, and I don’t think I’ll be able to put myself back together after you. The girl I was two years ago is gone, Hook; I don’t know how to be me without you.”

His grin split his entire face and he leaned forward, only the pressure of her forehead to his and her hands on his cheeks keeping their lips separated. “Hold it, I’m not done yet.”

“Swan…”

“Nope, you wanted to talk, so now you get to deal with it, buddy. It’s time for Emma Swan unplugged, audience of one.” The sheer confusion that clouded his eyes made her grin, and finally she released him, walking across the deck to look out over the harbor, lit only by the shine of the moon. “All my life, people just left. My parents did what they did for the reasons they did, but the fact remains that they left me. August was just a kid, but hell, he couldn’t be bothered to stick around. The Swans? Oh, they were great until they procreated and then bye bye Emma. Neal?” She snorted. “We all know how that turned out. Until Henry showed up, my life was a revolving door of people coming and going and then suddenly, bam! I had a mother, a father, a son, and friends. Like, who gets all of that in one shot? Then, when I had people to care about, they started dying. One by one, I lost them. By the time you got your hooks into me, I didn’t think there was enough left of me to put back together. Then you went and gave away your home so that I could have mine, and were all persistent, and just always there, being my best friend, taking me on the sweetest dates, kissing me like you never want to let go. You’re like a New York cockroach, Killian: I couldn’t kick you hard enough to make you leave.” She shrugged into the night surrounding her and finally turned back to face him. “So, you win. You wanted me, you’ve got me. Of course, if you go and die on me, I’ll get Regina to teach me a curse that will bind your soul to me for the rest of your miserable existence. You’re kind of stuck with me now.”

Killian watched her for a moment, his lips twitching as he struggled to keep a serious expression on his face, knowing his dancing eyes were betraying him. “Is that all, Swan? Should I pull up a chair and settle in for the night, or am I allowed to speak now?”

She waved a hand in his direction, her own lips twitching to match his. “You may speak.”

“First of all, love, I protest the idea that I have my hooks in you, as you say, as I have only the one hook.” He winked at her, losing the fight with his grin, “And I’ve no desire to acquire a second similar appendage,” he wiggled his fingers at her, lifting an eyebrow suggestively, “Nor should you wish me a similar fate, as I’ve been told I’m quite adept with the hand I have.”

“Point noted,” she rolled her eyes, smothering the giggle that threatened to break free of her chest.

“Secondly, how many times must I reiterate the fact that I am a survivor? Emma, love, I have faced circumstances so dire you’d be in shock to hear of them, and yet my heart continues to beat for you without fail.”

“When it’s in your chest,” she lifted a pointed eyebrow and he inclined his head forward, conceding the point.

“Aye, there is that.”

“Hurry it up, pirate, what’s your third point?”

His face broke into a wide grin as he cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. “My third point, Swan, is that there is nothing you could say or do that would make me walk away from you. Short of you looking me in the eye and telling me to set sail, you will always be enough to keep these feet ashore. That is something you most certainly will never have to fear.”

“You say that now…”

“And I’ll repeat it every day until you believe me. As you so eloquently put it earlier, I want you, I’ve got you, and I’ve no intention, nor will I ever have the intention to allow you to slip away. Should I ever fall victim to one of the great terrors that appear in this town time and again, I would beg of you to curse me to stay with you always, as not even the after life could provide me peace without you by my side.”

Emma’s lips twitched. “So serious.”

“Hmm, and now I believe we have both landed on the same page of your open book, wouldn’t you agree, love?”

“I don’t know,” she teased quietly, “You may have to read this page to me again to ensure that I understand completely.”

Killian’s eyebrow lifted, and a mischievous grin curved his lips. His tongue darted out swiftly, his blue eyes darkened to cobalt, and he stepped forward as his hand lifted to tug at his earring gently. “Perhaps I could read you the following page, instead.”

“Hmm?” she hummed, allowing his forward motion to back her against the railing of the Jolly Roger, his body invading her space, his hips finding home between her thighs as he leaned forward to breathe lightly into her ear.

“Three very simple words…” he softly, moving his hand to her body, chasing the shivers that coursed down her spine as he spoke. “Love.” He pressed his lips to hers, stealing a gentle kiss, flicking his tongue out to taste her lips for only a second. “Honor.” The word whispered across her skin, bringing goose bumps to her flesh as his lips closed around her earlobe, pulling with such an achingly gentle pressure that her knees buckled, pressing her entirely against his body, and using him for support. “Cherish.” He finished, his fingers finding home in her hair, pulling her head back to bare her throat for his lips, pressing wet, hungry, open mouth kisses to her skin while his hooked arm caught her around the waist, pulling her tighter against him as he blatantly devoured the soft expanse of flesh open to his touch.

When he was finally able to pull away from her sweet taste, he met her desire clouded gaze with a dark look that pinned her in place, grounded her and thrilled her all in the same breath. “Yet, there’s one word left, Swan, with which I fear you’re quite unfamiliar.”

“Yeah?” she breathed out, her chest rising and falling in a pant that would have embarrassed her had she any of her faculties left to react.

“Forever.” When her body turned instantly limp in his arms, he scooped her up, holding her against his chest as he walked her easily across the deck of his ship and down the steps to his cabin with care. He sat her on his desk, the wide grin on his face making her bury her face into his neck as she blushed furiously at the reaction her body had to his words. “Why, Swan, I had no idea you were so susceptible to my charms.” He winked at her, stealing away her embarrassed laughter with sweet kisses, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Don’t say things like that,” she scolded without any fire behind her words, pushing him away from her, shaking her head and stalking across the room, lifting a hand to the back of her still pink cheeks.

“Why?” he questioned, his head cocked, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes tracing every step she took across his small cabin.

“Because!” She sighed and turned back to him, giving him a wry smile and shrugging her shoulders. “Those words… here, in this realm, those words mean something. They… they’re vows… y’know, promises. Permanent kind of promises.”

Killian lifted an eyebrow, challenging her quietly.

“You don’t know what you’re saying to me,” she tried again.

His eyebrow lifted higher and the corners of his lips quirked upwards.

“Killian…”

“Emma?”

“Forever is a long time.”

He reached for her hand, pulling her to him, taking them both down onto the small cot that served as his bed. He turned her to face him, shaking his head as he smiled at her, tipping her chin so that she had no choice but to look in his eyes for a long moment before he pressed his lips to hers, stealing her words, her breath, and her heart in one slow gesture of love.

“It’s nowhere near long enough.”

~~~FIN~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment. It seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


End file.
